


Why Spain?

by RoosterTeethTrash



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:19:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethTrash/pseuds/RoosterTeethTrash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Person A and Person B are in a relationship until person  B deceives person A (Cheating or something). When person A asks why, person B says “I don’t care about you anymore."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Spain?

Lovino was hurting. He never really stopped. Antonio hurt him, betrayed him, deceived him and worst of all he lied to him. He lied to him, saying how he loved the hot head Italian, how he would never would leave him... How he never wanted Feli over him. Despite the hard attitude, Lovino was weak and small in confidence and self worth. Both Antonio and Feliciano knew this. Then why, God why, did they date behind his back? The bastard should have had the decency to break up with him and date his brother, but no. One never was enough.   
Today Ludwig wasn’t the same. Wasn't yelling, forceful, he seemed almost sad. When confronted, the German admitted to bring in a secret relationship with his brother, like he and Antonio were. Everyone went up to congratulate the two on their new found relationship. Both Ludwig and Lovino looked on with disgust and pain. Feliciano looked over, sadness... No, no, more like sorry in his eyes, but Antonio paid no mind to the heartbroken duo. Lovino dragged him out like he did normally, instead of a make out session or an apology, he wanted to find out why.  
The six words broke him and he left crying “I don’t care about you anymore.”  
.  
.  
.  
The next day a disgusted and angered Rome appeared. Rome may have never spent time with Lovino but he needed his heir to be independent, he loved that boy more than anyone, obviously. Rome looked into Feliciano’s eyes and whispered “I hope it was with it.” Bitterly.   
He was confused until a key was given to him and he instantly yelled apologies in Italian. Rome heard none. When asked, Feliciano was silent.   
The key to the Roman mansion. Lovino's key. A dead being, whether man or nation, doesn’t need such a big home to himself anyway  
.


End file.
